Please don't go !
by kis38
Summary: Sherlolly - AU dans lequel Sherlock et Molly sont voisins.
Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Me voici de retour avec un OS qui de base devait être posté en une seule fois, mais bizarrement j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. C'est la première fois que je m'aventure dans ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un smut/NSFW donc ne m'en voulez pas si c'est nul !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Please don't go !**

 **###**

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux sous le choc qui venait de se produire, Molly Hooper regarda furieusement son réveil avant de poser violement sa tête contre son oreiller afin d'étouffer son cri de frustration.

Elle adorait cet immeuble. Il était situé en face d'un parc qui était assez grand pour que Molly puisse faire son jogging, le quartier était sympa, les gens de cet immeuble étaient tous adorables, surtout sa propriétaire Miss Hudson, cette femme était un véritable ange, le loyer n'était pas trop chère et cerise sur le gâteau, elle ne se trouvait pas trop éloigner de son lieu de travail. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une voiture ! Bref, à l'époque, la jeune femme avait eût un véritable coup de cœur en visitant son appartement.

Hélas, l'insupportable Sherlock Holmes ainsi que son ami John Watson avaient débarqués ici ainsi que ses fantasmagoriques habitudes.

Au départ, la petite brune pensait que cela allait lui faire du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, mais la jeune femme avait vite, très vite, dégénérée en prenant connaissance de Sherlock. Car sous ce visage de mannequin qui faisait craquer tout le monde se cachait un monstre.

Ce fichu consultant de la police, ou détective privé comme il adorait s'appeler, avait déduit chaque moment de sa vie sans même daigner la regarder, prenait un plaisir malsain à saboter ses relations amoureuses et depuis qu'elle avait osé présenter Mary à John et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, l'intolérable détective passait ses nuits à coucher avec des prostituées de luxe.

Comme ce soir.

Comme si entendre le lit de cet insupportable mâle cogner lourdement contre son mur ne suffisait pas, la chanceuse d'un soir prenait son pied et le faisait fortement savoir en se déchirant les cordes vocales, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit immeuble.

-Oh mon Dieu, Sherl… Oh mon… Oh mon… SHERLOCK !

Pour seule réponse le détective commença à pousser des soupirs beaucoup trop fortement au goût de Molly.

L'insupportable goujat savait que Molly était sexuellement frustrée puisqu'il avait eût la délicatesse de le lui balancer devant son petit-copain de l'époque, Tom. La même époque où il avait commencé à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Et bien contre sa volonté, plus la jeune femme écoutait les soupirs de plaisir venant de la bouche de Sherlock, plus la jeune femme pouvait sentir son ventre se tordre langoureusement de plaisir.

« _Oh non non non, Hooper, résiste !_ »

Les soupires du bel homme se transformèrent vite en râles qui lui parvenaient maintenant nettement aux oreilles de la pauvre Molly, faisant ainsi durement pulser son clitoris de plaisir. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir de son côté s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas !

-OH SHERLOCK !

Perdue dans son propre plaisir, Molly ne savait même pas si c'était elle ou l'autre grognasse qui avait hurlé le prénom du détective.

-Mo… MOLLY ! hurla Sherlock.

Ce fût le coup de grâce pour Molly qui, sous l'entente de son prénom, laissa la vague de bien-être se déverser farouchement en elle, oubliant tout autour d'elle.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, le moment de jouissance se transforma vite en une colère sourde. Primo cet affreux pestiféré avait réussi là où ses copains n'y étaient pas arrivés. La faire jouir. Et à distance de surcroît ! De plus, il avait couché avec une femme qui s'appelait Molly alors qu'elle était juste à côté…

Tourmentée par ce qu'il s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme ne pris conscience des murmures enragés qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté, encore moins à la porte d'entrée qui avait brusquement claquée quelques secondes après.

Elle aurait dû prendre des horaires de nuit.


End file.
